


Bailando en la oscuridad

by Oliv_Lufk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliv_Lufk/pseuds/Oliv_Lufk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry y Niall son amigos de la infancia. Y Niall quiere bailar con Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bailando en la oscuridad

La única razón por la que se hallaba fuera de su casa, donde el frío le calaba los huesos y la nieve tapizaba las calles londinenses, era la esperanza de ver llegar a la distancia a su amigo. Aquel que le miraba con la profundidad de sus ojos cristalinos y que le sonreía con la candidez de sus labios. Esos labios que en algún momento de sus sueños logró besar por escasos segundos.

Veía el atardecer grisáceo apagarse con lentitud y sentía el viento gélido golpearle las mejillas. Percibía como la temperatura del ambiente descendía considerablemente y la figura esperada no aparecía. Podría aguardar horas, no le importaba, incluso días si él se lo pedía, pero la ansiedad que esa espera le generaba lo enloquecía.

Eran amigos desde siempre, se conocían inclusive antes de nacer. Se criaron y crecieron juntos. Se habían visto en las facetas más vergonzosas y compartían confidencias de travesuras que nunca revelaron. Lo sabían todo el uno del otro. Toda clase de detalles que para la mayoría pasaba desapercibido. Harry sabía que dentro de la mirada azul de su amigo se ocultaban muchos temores que no decía. Los ocultaba de las personas, pero él leía claramente cada uno de ellos y los interpretaba de la mejor manera que podía. Niall era un enigma que a pesar que podía descifrarlo con facilidad no conseguía darle un sentido racional. 

La espesa neblina que comenzaba a inundar el aire le dificultaba la visión, haciéndole ver sombras amorfas en la lejanía. Pero se esforzaba en distinguir cada una de las cosas que le llamaban la atención, como aquel árbol de ramas quebradas que se meneaban junto al viento en una danza hipnotizante y esa vieja cabaña que amenazaba con derrumbarse de un momento a otro. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de verla caer?

Juntó sus manos y las refregó con rapidez en un vano intento por calentarlas, con cada exhalación veía el vaho caliente salir de su boca y se encogió sobre sí mismo buscando retener la calidez de su cuerpo. Se mordió el labio inferior con impaciencia y merodeó por los alrededores buscando distraerse.

Caminó a pasos cortos por la nieve, sintiendo como de a poco esta iba humedeciendo sus zapatos y parte de su pantalón, dificultándole las pisadas. Siguió su camino sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor. Hace más de hora y media que Niall lo había citado en ese sitio baldío y aun no llegaba. ¿Le habría pasado algo?

Desechó la idea de inmediato. No pensaría en nada malo que le pudiera haber pasado al irlandés. No soportaría, bajo ningún concepto, que esos pensamientos taladraran su mente. Nunca.

Detuvo su andar y fijó su vista al frente, donde la nebulosa obstaculizaba su vista, y notó el manto negruzco que cubría ya toda la cuidad de Londres. La noche estaba espléndida, hermosa. Las estrellas se hacían notar aun por sobre la neblina y titilaban con emoción en el cielo. ¿Niall estaría viendo lo mismo que él? 

Se sonrió al recordar las veces que habían visto juntos el cielo desde el techo de la casa del rubio, tomados de las manos y en un silencio acogedor, disfrutando de la compañía del otro sin querer romper aquel instante mágico que creaban cada que tenían la posibilidad. Harry quería a Niall y Niall quería a Harry, pero ¿hasta que punto llegaba el amor que se tenían?

Suspiró con frustración. Estaba helando cada vez más y Horan no daba luces de vida. Probablemente se habría atrasado en casa o se detuvo en algún puesto de comida para calmar su hambre. Sí, definitivamente eso debía ser, no había nada de que preocuparse.

Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y escondió las manos bajo sus axilas, empuñándolas para calentarlas un poco y que el dolor que el frío le provocaba se detuviera. Lamió sus labios resecos y se encogió sobre sí mismo, tiritando levemente. Los dientes le castañeaban y la nariz la tenía congelada y seguramente roja. Se dio media vuelta y verificó si venía Niall a su encuentro. Y para su decepción no.

Comenzó a silbar una canción que estaba de moda en ese momento, recordando cuando Niall la tocó en guitarra y ambos cantaron y rieron. Recordaba cada mueca del rubio, cada morisqueta que hacía, la sonrisa ancha y los brackets adornando sus dientes, la forma en que sus ojos se achicaban con la sonrisa y los pómulos se le levantaban con gracia. Lo tenía grabado a fuego en su mente. Cada detalle.

Cerró los ojos por un instante y los mantuvo así incluso cuando sintió unos cálidos brazos aferrarse a su cintura. No necesitaba mirar para saber quien era. El olor de su Shampoo le caló la nariz y su perfume inundó sus pensamientos. Tomó las manos que se afirmaban de su abrigo con las propias y entrelazó sus dedos tibios con los helados de Niall.

-Lamento la tardanza…- Susurró bajo, temiendo romper el contacto. El aliento cálido le golpeó la nuca a Harry, erizándole los vellos del cuerpo.

-No te preocupes. Todo está bien…- Respondió quedo, aun sin abrir sus orbes y disfrutando el calor que Niall le brindaba.

Permanecieron en esa posición durante unos minutos, demasiado abstraídos como para reaccionar. Tampoco era que les disgustara, al contrario, se sentían muy bien a pesar del frío abrasador que se azotaba contra ellos. Y sin embargo, se separaron. Harry se volteó y miró a Niall a los ojos, sonriendo. La sonrisa le fue correspondida y el brillo de la mirada del irlandés le llamó la atención.

-Tengo que pedirte un favor.- Harry no hizo ningún ademán de responderle. Esperaba en silencio que el otro hablara.- Baila conmigo…

La proposición lo pilló desprevenido y las manos congeladas del rubio tomaron las suyas, acercándolo a su cuerpo. Apoyó sus manos en la cintura de Horan y este, a la vez, descansó sus brazos en los hombros del de rizos. Abrazados.

Inició un suave contoneo de sus cuerpos, se movían torpes e inseguros, pero a gusto. Apretaron el abrazo un poco más, se acomodaron sonriendo y se miraron por largo rato.

-¿A qué se debe esta petición?- La pregunta se oyó sutil, el aliento tibio de Harry chocó en su rostro y un estremecimiento recorrió su organismo.

-Sólo quiero bailar hoy contigo Harry…- Sonrió y prosiguió.- Nada más que bailar una danza que no olvidemos y que la recordemos siempre…- Susurró tan bajo que creyó que Harry no lo había escuchado, pero la sonrisa del otro le hizo comprender lo contrario.

-Bailaría contigo toda una vida si me lo pidieras, Niall…- Murmuró cerca del oído del irlandés, sintiendo el leve espasmo que sacudió el cuerpo del rubio.

Se separaron lo suficiente para observarse mejor y la baja temperatura que existía esa noche en Londres no les importó. Las miradas eran profundas, confusas. El viento frío les removía los cabellos y las ropas, y no dejaron de mirarse. ¿Qué era aquello que Harry leía en los orbes azules de Niall? ¿Qué era lo que Niall intentaba decirle a Harry?

-Harry…- El llamado fue ahogado, temeroso. Veía su reflejo en el iris de Styles y se perdió en él. Detuvieron el movimiento y Niall se atrevió a hablar.- Bésame…

El ruego le sonó a orden y sin siquiera dudarlo juntó ambos labios en un tacto delicado. Sólo un toque, sin malicia. Una presión agradable que duró unos eternos segundos. Alejó su rostro del de Niall y lamió sus labios sintiendo el sabor de los labios del irlandés aun en los suyos.

-No Harry…- Lo miró curioso y esperó que continuara.- Quiero un beso de verdad. Uno que me deje sin aire. Un beso tuyo…

Se sonrió y tomó el mentón del rubio con sus dedos índice y pulgar, alzándole el rostro. Volvieron a mirarse y prendarse el uno del otro. Harry acercó su rostro y sus respiraciones se mezclaron. Juntó nuevamente sus labios y entreabrió los de Niall con los suyos. Introdujo su lengua y la junto con la contraria, se tocaron y saborearon. Harry tomó entre sus manos el rostro del irlandés y succionó su aliento, deseoso. Por su parte Niall había enganchados sus brazos en la nuca de Harry, correspondiendo el beso y sintiendo como el aire iba escaseando en su organismo, pero no quería separarse de él. No quería que el beso termine.

El menor soltó sus labios despacio y exhaló en su boca, demasiado cerca como para no desear besarlo de nuevo. ¿Se enojaría Harry si ahora era él quien tomaba la iniciativa?

Pegó su frente a la de Harry casi rozando sus narices y cerró sus ojos, inseguro. Quería un beso más, uno duradero, eterno. Deseaba a Harry desde que tenía memoria. Sus vidas siempre giraron sincronizadas. Si Harry saltaba, Niall saltaba. Cada uno era el eje de rotación del otro. No había un Harry sin Niall ni un Niall sin Harry. Y ellos lo sabían.

-Vamos a mi casa. Está helando mucho aquí afuera Niall.- La voz le salió quebrada y sus respiraciones se entrecortaron.

Se separaron y unieron sus manos entrelazando sus dedos. Las mejillas de ambos ardían y el agarre se afianzó. Dieron comienzo a una caminata lenta, grata. El camino a casa de Harry fue en silencio, uno acogedor y que les dio tiempo de reflexionar. Niall aun sentía la agradable sensación de los labios de Harry sobre los suyos, su lengua juguetona buscando la propia y el aire perdiéndose en el ósculo que se daban. Y Harry saboreaba el rastro de saliva que Niall había dejado en su boca.

Se miraron por el rabillo del ojo y sonrieron al mismo tiempo, demasiado nerviosos como para romper el contacto. Se limitaron a sentir el tacto suave de la piel contraria y se contentaron con la simple presencia del otro.

-¿Bailarás conmigo, Harry?

 

*

 

Atrajo a Harry desde el cuello de su camisa y juntó sus labios juguetonamente. Mordió el labio inferior del menor y tiró de él sutilmente, sonriendo divertido al oír el suave gemido que este soltó. Apretó ambos cuerpos, uno contra el otro, sintiendo cada músculo tensado del torso de Styles. Las manos de Harry viajaban por su espalda, tocando de momentos su cintura y apretándola con ansias, meneó ambos talles con sincronismo, sobando sus miembros febriles con necesidad. Suspiró sobre el rostro de Niall antes de que él vuelva a unir sus labios. Entrambos lenguas se encontraron y se sobaron con lentitud, la saliva se acumulaba en sus bocas y la temperatura corporal de los dos había aumentado considerablemente.

Harry caminó hasta apoyar la espalda de Niall en la pared contraria y elevó sus manos hasta aprisionar las del rubio por sobre su cabeza, dejándolo vulnerable. Metió una de sus piernas entre las del irlandés y presionó su rodilla contra el falo duro y palpitante de Niall, escuchando el ahogado gemido que exhaló. Sonrió ladino en el beso y su rodilla arremetió de nuevo y con más fuerza contra la entrepierna del rubio, sobajeándola con vehemencia, satisfecho con los gemidos, cada vez menos tímidos, que dejaba salir desde su garganta.

Se soltó de los adictivos labios de Harry y arqueó la espalda, caliente, mientras algo parecido a un sollozo se dejaba oír por la habitación. El castaño aprovechó la pose y besó el cuello de Niall, lamiendo su manzana de Adán y succionando hasta dejar una mancha morada.

Liberó las manos del mayor y aferró las propias a las caderas del rubio, separando sus cuerpos lo suficiente para admirarse por completo.

-¿Quieres seguir con esto, Niall?

No hubo respuesta inmediata, sólo la mano cálida del rubio apoyarse en su pecho y empujarlo hasta dejarlo caer sentado en el borde de su cama. Sus ojos se encontraron en la oscuridad de la habitación, mientras que la tenue luz de la luna se filtraba por la cortina entreabierta.

-¿Lo quieres tú?

Creyó ver un destello de malicia en la mirada azul de su contra parte y esa nueva faceta que Niall mostraba comenzaba a gustarle demasiado.

-Más que cualquier otra cosa…

El susurro fue suave, sin querer romper el hipnotismo que ejercía el mayor sobre él. Era una especie de magnetismo irracional que lo encandilaba. Todo Niall lo encandilaba.

Volvió a la realidad al sentir como el irlandés se sentaba sobre su regazo y apoyaba los brazos sobre sus hombros tiesos, y sus labios hinchados buscaron los de Niall con ansiedad. Envolvió la cintura del rubio y lo apegó a su cuerpo, moviendo a penas su pelvis frotándola contra la de Niall y escuchando los leves quejidos que se escabullían desde la profundidad de la garganta del irlandés.

Niall guió su mano al cabello del de rizos y enterró sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo, tirando hasta dejar libre el paso al cuello de Harry, donde lamió con la punta de la lengua y mordió levemente hasta dejar la zona enrojecida. Rió sonoramente cuando Harry se quejó de su lentitud.

-Quiero disfrutarlo Harry…

Movió sus caderas rozando deliciosamente sus vergas necesitadas y arqueó la espalda dejando salir un profundo y largo gemido, sintiendo los labios de Harry pasearse por la extensión de su cuello, dando pequeños besos que dejaban un rastro húmedo. Se levantó mínimamente apoyando las rodillas en el colchón y se dejó caer pesadamente, provocando una presión entre ambos miembros que ya comenzaban a dolerles. Con las manos temblorosas desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa de Harry, quitándola torpemente por la cabeza del menor y dejándola caer al suelo. Deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por el torso suave del de rizos, sintiendo la piel caliente erizarse. Inclinó la cabeza y besó los hombros rectos, tocando con delicadeza la ancha espalda de Harry y enterrando los dedos en sus omóplatos, sintiendo su lomo tensarse ante el tacto frío de las manos de Niall.

Escondió su rostro en el hueco que quedaba entre el cuello y hombro de Harry y dejó que su aliento golpeara la zona. Las manos de Harry viajaron por su espina dorsal con un toque tímido y se aferraron a su polera con desesperación, despojándolo de ella en el acto. La situación en sí era irreal. Dentro de su aturdimiento no podían discernir si era un sueño o realmente estaba ocurriendo aquello. Harry rogaba porque fuera Niall el que se hallaba sobre su regazo, no un amor esporádico al que le adjudicaba un rostro que no le pertenecía o un cuerpo que no le correspondía. Y Niall esperaba que esos labios dulces que viajaban por sus clavículas dando castos besos siguieran ahí por mucho tiempo más.

Se abrazaron y sus torsos desnudos entraron en contacto, los pezones erectos de Niall se aplastaron con los pectorales bien definidos de Harry y un gemido travieso se dejó escuchar. El movimiento frenético de las caderas de Niall provocó que la erección de Harry saltara impaciente dentro de sus pantalones y que la temperatura corporal se alzara incluso más. Con dedos temblorosos Harry logró desabrochar el botón del pantalón de Niall y bajó la cremallera lo suficiente para que fuera más cómodo quitarlos.

Invirtió posiciones dejando a Niall bajo su cuerpo sobre la cama y besó el centro de su pecho donde el corazón del rubio latía con violencia desmedida. Mantuvo sus labios en la misma posición por unos escasos segundos para luego apartarse y lamer el pezón rojizo del irlandés, sintiendo su espalda arquearse de placer. Deslizó la punta de su lengua alrededor de la aureola mientras su otra mano atendía el pezón olvidado y los espasmos se hacían del cuerpo de Niall. Descendió por el torso besando y lamiendo, succionando de momentos, hasta dejar marcas claras sobre la piel pálida del mayor. Se deshizo de los estorbosos pantalones que le impedían una mejor vista de la verga caliente de Niall y observó encantado la viva entrepierna, siendo el bóxer el único impedimento que quedaba para disfrutar su textura. Se relamió los labios mojándolos sutilmente y su mirada de afiló de repente, oscureciéndose un poco. Jugó con el elástico de la prenda impacientando a Horan y miró de refilón los ojos fuertemente cerrados del rubio. Rozó con el dedo pulgar el sitio destinado al glande y sonrió satisfecho ante el salto de sorpresa que el otro dio. Terminó de sacar la ropa íntima por las largas piernas del irlandés y se mordió el labio inferior cuando el falo erguido dio un brinco frente a sus ojos.

Se alejó del cuerpo tendido y se arrodilló sobre el colchón, mirando detenidamente cada detalle. Ya lo había visto antes, muchas veces, pero ninguna se comparaba a esta. Era diferente. Las piernas entreabiertas dando una visión muy sugestiva de lo que se hallaba más abajo, el pene erecto y doblado levemente hacia el vientre, el pecho subiendo y bajando muy rápido, siendo adornado por esos dos puntos rosas que tanto le encantaban, el cabello desparramado sobre el cobertor y esos profundos ojos azules fijos en su mirada.

Cubrió su boca con una mano e intentó focalizar sus pensamientos objetivamente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Era su amigo. ¡Casi su hermano! ¡Se estaba llevando a la cama a su hermano! ¡Estaba poco menos cometiendo incesto! Ahogó un grito de espanto y desvió la mirada a un punto muerto del piso, evitando a Niall y todo su esplendor de la mejor forma que podía. El quería seguir, desvirgar a Niall y reclamarlo como propiedad suya, pero su lado racional le indicaba que no, que estaba en un error. ¿A quien obedecer? ¿Su cuerpo o su mente?

-Harry…

El murmuro fue devastador, su organismo completo se agitó ante la voz orgásmica que Niall tenía, era más rasposa y grave que de costumbre con un tinte de sensualidad y reclamo, y se atrevería a decir que autoritaria.

Dejó su mano caer hasta apoyarse en su muslo y cerró los ojos hasta sentir un poco de agallas y fuerza de voluntad para detenerse y controlarse. Pero sólo sintió unos labios cálidos besar sus párpados y una mano introduciéndose entre su ropa hasta llegar a su miembro, donde acarició su grosor y tiró de él casi con desgano.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados cuando los labios del rubio alcanzaron los suyos y se movieron sincronizados en un beso, ahogando los leves jadeos que esa mano inducía con su tacto. Lentamente se fueron recostando de vuelta en la cama sin separar sus cuerpos. Los labios aun besándose y la mano de Niall jugando dentro de sus pantalones. Se separaron y el rubio se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cintura con una pequeña sonrisa implantada en los labios.

-Los pantalones Harry.-

Le recordó al de rizos, divertido, viendo como se despojó desesperado de su ropa aun con él sobre su cuerpo. Se reacomodó a la altura de su pelvis, consciente del roce que había entre su trasero y el miembro de Harry, y meneó sus caderas de modo que el pene del menor se refregara entre sus glúteos.

-¡Maldición! Niall deja de jugar…

La voz le salió temblorosa, ansiosa. Sentía la presión que el culo del rubio ejercía sobre su sexo y el leve movimiento lo ponía más duro. Gimió fuerte cuando ese vaivén travieso se volvió más rápido y enterró sus dedos en la piel de las caderas de Niall, enrojeciendo la zona de inmediato. Y jadeó con frustración al momento que el rubio detuvo la fricción.

-Dudaste.- Lo acusó frunciendo el ceño indignado.- Pensé que querías esto…- Susurró con algo parecido al dolor.

-¡Y lo quiero! No tienes idea de cómo lo quiero…- Suspiró con fuerza irguiéndose hasta llegar a abrazar al rubio.- Sólo no quiero lastimarte. Jamás me lo perdonaría…- El murmullo fue lento, como el beso que se daban. Lento y esperado. Necesitado. Juntaron sus lenguas y las rozaron con parsimonia, sintiendo el sabor dulzón de las palabras perderse en la boca ajena.

Separaron sus rostros lo suficiente para mirarse a los ojos y sonrieron al instante, demasiado emocionados como para haberse tomado la molestia de negarlo.

-Bailemos Harry….

Exhaló el aire contenido en el oído de Niall y besó su lóbulo, mordiéndolo con sutileza y tirando de él con suavidad.

-Siempre que me lo pidas Niall…

Volteó posiciones una vez más y se despojó de sus bóxer grises en un movimiento ágil, dejando que su miembro diera un respingo ante su libertad y se recostó sobre el cuerpo del rubio juntando sus labios sin prisa. Fue deslizándose por el cuello y torso de Niall, besando cada porción de piel con la que se encontraba, succionando en lugares estratégicos que, en unas horas más, estarían a la vista de todo aquel que osara mirar al rubio. Y esa idea lo hizo sonreír.

Llegó hasta el vientre donde se entretuvo lamiendo y mordiendo, escuchando los leves quejidos quejumbrosos que emitía el rubio y los suspiros entrecortados llevando su nombre con ellos. Descendió un poco más topándose con el castaño vello púbico recibiéndolo y besó castamente el tronco hinchado del falo del rubio paseando la punta de su lengua por el largo hasta llegar al glande, donde refregó su músculo consecutivamente hasta oír un llanto contenido de placer. Introdujo el órgano en su boca y movió su cabeza de arriba abajo utilizando sus dedos índice, corazón y pulgar cada vez que la parte inferior quedaba despejada. Enterró sutilmente sus dientes en la sensible piel mamando con fuerza mientras las manos del irlandés apretaban las sábanas deshechas.

Arqueó la espalda al sentir la lengua caliente de Harry viajar de su verga a sus testículos y acariciarlos con su boca de manera repetida. Mordió su labio inferior y apretó sus ojos cerrados frunciendo levemente el ceño y contrayendo su rostro en una mueca de satisfacción.

-¡Mierda, ahh! H-Harry mhh…

Cubrió su boca con una de sus manos acallando los gemidos en su palma, enredando los dedos de su otra mano en los rizos del menor que continuaba dándole la felación, afanoso. Dejó que un murmullo de inconformidad saliera de sí cuando notó que aquella boca cálida había dejado de trabajar sobre él.

-No te cubras. Quiero oírte…

Instintivamente quitó su mano de sus labios y fijó su vista en el rostro del menor. Viendo como el cabello desordenado le cubría mínimamente los ojos y de la comisura de sus labios descendía un fluido que no distinguía muy bien si era saliva o líquido preseminal, o ambos. Las mejillas con un rosa suave tiñéndolas y los blancos dientes siendo mostrados con una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad.

Se enderezó de su cómoda posición sobre la cama y acarició el cabello de Harry con ternura, recordando los viejos tiempos: los juegos a la pelota, las caídas casi ridículas que, en la mayoría de los casos, Harry evitaba, los dedos entrelazados cuando volvían de la escuela juntos, los besos robados dentro del armario cada vez que ambas familias se reunían a celebrar alguna eventualidad, las sonrisas cómplices que se mandaban al hacerle una broma a Gemma y los susurros indiscretos a altas horas de la madrugada en casa de Harry los viernes por la tarde que le daban permiso de hospedarse con él. Memorias que morirían con él, que eran atesoradas como lo más valioso, y sinceramente lo eran para Niall. Cada remembranza vivida con Harry era especial, todas tenían algo que las diferenciaban entre sí y le inflaban el pecho de alegría.

-No tienes idea de cuánto te amo Harry…- Balbuceó conmocionado tocando la tibia mejilla del menor con cariño.

Harry cerró sus ojos ante el tacto y los sintió escocer ante la confesión del rubio, un nudo de emoción se alojó en su garganta y su boca se secó de repente.

-Yo también te amo Niall…

Su mano cubrió la del irlandés sobre su moflete y sus dedos se amoldaron perfectamente. Acercó su rostro al del mayor y besó su mejilla sonrojada atrayéndolo desde la cintura para que sus cuerpos, ya faltos del contacto con el otro, se tocaran por completo. Se recostaron de vuelta en la cama, abrazados, y con Harry entre las piernas del rubio, besándose con pasión y aferrándose con desesperación al otro.

Harry ubicó su miembro en el pequeño anillo de carne que se contraía impaciente y rozó la punta del glande con la zona. Adentró el comienzo de su pene y se detuvo, fijando su mirada en el rostro lloroso de Niall.

-No quiero dañarte…

-Me dañaras si no lo haces, Harry. Cada momento en que no estoy contigo resulto herido… Por favor no permitas que siga lastimado….

Besó castamente los labios de Niall y de un solo embate justo y preciso terminó de adentrarse en el cálido y estrecho interior, escuchando el quejido de dolor que emitió el rubio y viendo la espalda arquearse exageradamente. Besó el pecho expuesto del mayor e inició un lento vaivén en lo que el rubio se acostumbraba a la intromisión.

Se sentía como en el paraíso. Nada mejor que aquello. El apretado ano se acoplaba a su grosor y estrujaba su verga deliciosamente. Continuó con el movimiento unos minutos más cuando las caderas del rubio de unieron al meneo, yendo en sentido contrario para juntarse luego placenteramente. Se fundieron en un nuevo beso, hambriento, luchando por quien controlaría el ósculo y matando los gemidos en la boca contraria.

Niall enredó sus dedos en los rizos de la nuca de Harry y Harry enterró sus dedos en las caderas de Niall, mientras las piernas de este envolvían la cintura del menor con firmeza.

En la oscuridad de la habitación sus cuerpos danzaban a un solo ritmo, lento y apasionado, rápido y brioso, sus pieles se rozaban ardientes. Todo su organismo estaba en llamas. Cada caricia no era suficiente para apagar el fuego que los consumía en esa noche londinense. La uñas de Niall enterradas en la espalda rígida de Harry, rasguñando seguidamente apenas encajándolas. Una pequeña película de sudor surcando sus cuerpos ardorosos y los labios rojizos buscando los contrarios.

Un bajo lloriqueo emitió Niall incorporándose y llevando a Harry consigo. Se sentó sobre su pelvis bajando con lentitud y adentrando ese gran pedazo de carne hasta lo más profundo, oyendo encantado el gemido sofocado que se escabulló de los labios hinchados del de rizos. Subió con la misma lentitud y una vez dejó sólo la punta dentro meneó sus caderas circularmente, endureciéndolo incluso más de lo que ya estaba. Sonrió burlón cuando un quejido lastimero huyó desde lo más profundo de la garganta de Harry y el descenso fue tortuoso para ambos. Coronó la base del falo del británico e inclinó su pelvis hacia adelante, dándole a la estocada un ángulo más profundo. Inició un vaivén más rápido, repitiendo el mismo procedimiento. Las manos de Harry se instalaron bajo las nalgas del rubio, apretándolas y amasándolas en cada embate, ayudándose de ellas para levantar a Niall en cada sube y baja.

Contempló el rostro brillante de Niall. Los ojos cerrados con fuerza, el ceño levemente fruncido, sus dientes mordiendo el labio inferior, el cabello pegado a la frente sudorosa y también a su nuca y cuello. El movimiento era hipnotizante, podría observarlo por años y no se cansaría. Podría disfrutar de aquello cuanto quisiese mientras fuera Niall quien lo cabalgara. Sólo él le provocaba esa atracción irracional, ese anhelo casi hilarante de mantenerlo a su lado. Hasta que él ya no lo quisiera. ¿Qué haría cuando Niall ya no lo quisiera? ¿Cómo podría seguir adelante si no tenía su principal motivo de vida cerca de sí? Y si ese día llegara… ¿tendría los ánimos suficientes para continuar viviendo?

Un gemido profundo lo sacó de su ensoñación, pero no pudo discernir de quien había sido. Se enderezó fundiendo casi a fuego sus brazos a la cintura movediza de Niall y enterró su cabeza en el hueco que quedaba entre el cuello y el hombro del rubio, deteniendo el coito.

Dejó salir el aire contenido de sus pulmones y sollozó como un pequeño. Permitió que las lágrimas lastimeras corrieran por su rostro y mojaran la piel caliente de Niall, que lo mimaba acariciando los rizos de su nuca, enternecido. Se aferró al cuerpo encima de él y lloró con fuerza, ahogándose con sus gimoteos. Y unos labios tibios y húmedos se posaron sobre su frente contraída en una mueca de dolor. ¿Dolor o temor?

-Todo va a estar bien Harry. Yo estoy contigo y no te dejaré… salvo que tú así lo quieras…

El pecho se le contrajo de angustia al sentir las templadas lágrimas, que no le pertenecían, chocar tímidas contra su hombro tiritón. Un temblor histérico se hizo de su cuerpo y los brazos protectores del mayor lo contuvieron.

-No quiero perderte… Y siento que después de todo este tiempo estás más lejos de mí, sin importar la cercanía que tengan nuestros cuerpo, te siento cada vez más y más lejano…

Cerró los ojos y apretó los labios, la dulce mano del rubio se paseaba por su espalda de arriba a bajo, hasta perderse en su cabello desordenado, el acogedor abrazo se afianzaba a cada segundo que pasaba y aquel resquemor que lo acechaba iba menguando al ritmo de esa mano en su espalda fría de sudor.

-Jamás me perderás. Nunca…- Susurró sobre su cabeza iniciando nuevamente, y con movimientos lentos, el sube y baja de las embestidas, empalándose.

Harry alzó su rostro, aun con el rastro del llanto marcado en sus mejillas y unas mínimas gotas de lágrimas balanceándose en la punta de sus pestañas, y ambas frentes se juntaron. Las respiraciones entrecortadas se fundieron en un único suspiro y las pieles se unieron como dermis de un mismo cuerpo. Los jadeos sonaban fuertes y las miradas se prendaron de la contraria. Las narices casi rozándose les causaban un cosquilleo agradable y el momento se volvió perfecto.

El vaivén se tornó frenético y los leves jadeos ahogados se volvieron gritos de éxtasis. Niall saltaba sobre la pelvis de Harry sin ningún cuidado y su miembro erecto se golpeaba contra el abdomen del menor con cada balanceo. Sentían el hormigueo satisfactorio en sus bajos vientres y sus sentidos se entumecieron durante unos segundos infinitos al llegar al orgasmo. El gemido fue sincronizado y los espasmos placenteros hacían mella en ambos, atontándolos.

Jadearon cansinos con las frentes todavía pegadas, sin dejar de mirar la mirada contraria. Niall posó su mano en la mejilla de Harry y la acarició circularmente con el dedo pulgar, mientras este apretó un poco más el abrazo y besó castamente los finos labios del rubio.

-Jamás estaré lejos, Harry. Nunca podría… De sólo pensarlo me angustio. Te amo demasiado como para dejarte…- Murmuró suave rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.- Eres parte de mí. Una parte importante y sin ti ya no sería yo…

-Cada día te amo más. Y mientras más pasa el tiempo este sentimiento comienza a doler…. Tengo miedo, Niall. Miedo a despertar un día y que tú no estés… Temo perderte…

Niall acomodó sus piernas hasta aferrarlas más cómodamente en la cintura de Harry y sonrió triste. Removió el cabello del menor sintiendo lo sedoso de su textura y las cosquillas que le hacían en la palma de su mano. Miró la mirada verduzca del de rizos y se animó a responder:

-Es un temor irracional. Tú y yo somos uno y eso no cambiará…

Se levantó del regazo de Harry quitando en el camino el pene ya flácido del mismo y rompiendo el contacto. Se sentó al lado del británico, quejándose del dolor que la penetración le había causado y del ardor de la fricción, y tomó la mano del menor en la suya, entrelazando sus dedos cariñosamente.

-No pretendo sonar dramático ni cursi, pero el día en que eso pase, Harry, seré un muerto en vida. Y sólo tú podrás resucitarme de mi letargo…

Harry le sonrió feliz. Su pecho se infló de emoción y mordió sus labios para contener el grito de júbilo que pugnaba por salir. Tiró de la mano del rubio y lo apretó con fuerza contra su pecho acelerado, susurrándole palabras inconexas cargadas de su afecto. Sin embargo, Niall entendió.

Se recostaron sobre la cama aun abrazados y robándose pequeños besos juguetones que les sacaba pequeñas risas de bienestar.

Esa noche, en la oscuridad de la habitación y el aire frío del invierno, disfrutaron la dulce sensación de la piel caliente del otro contra la propia. Esa noche, y muchas otras que le seguirían, bailaron al grato ritmo de su amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
